


I wanna see you be brave

by chaos



Series: Can You Feel My Heart [2]
Category: Law & Order: SVU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: ALso Bamf darcy, F/F, F/M, Lab rat darcy, M/M, Science Academy, and Fury is a dick, and stuff, its consenting, kind of, ohgod where to start
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-02-18 09:37:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2343755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaos/pseuds/chaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Healing, learning and meeting new people.  Darcy looks for a place to belong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to science-land (Chapter 1)

The Science Academy was, well, Darcy wasn't exactly sure how best to actually describe it. It was nice and green and felt further north then California, so that narrowed it down to, well, practically everywhere. 

She stepped out of the plane, not the only new student (well, more a guinea pig then student) here. Her whole body felt on edge as the others jostled and chatted with each other, not able to relax and be as carefree as the others. Perhaps it was why she noticed the observer before the others did. At least she had the file on whose who to prep with on the flight over. Darcy offered a half nod to the Director of Sci-tech before giving a shrill whistle.

Attention gotten she smirked. "Aww kiddies, the Directors here to play."

Director Weaver shook her head. "Ms Lewis, thank you." She looked at the group and shook her head slightly. She knew each of the new group by face- including the late edition of Ms. Lewis. Each of them had at least one PhD, and all of them were brilliant. "Welcome to Sci-Tech." She offered, before leading them out from the hanger and towards the buildings.

Darcy ranged at the back of the group, always watching. She was glad that her oversized knitted sweater was large enough to pull over her hand, hiding the recent bandages from view. The bandages were a huge tell that something had happened- chances are though that the something that people thought was not going to be the right something.

The girl exhaled and thought about the information packet- sorry, the mission briefing- she had when Clint had taken her from the infirmary. She was to work on her cypher writing, as well as the mathematical algorithms and search programs (all probability, all the time) while being studied. More specifically, while her blood was studied and the effects of the drug cocktail she had been given her whole life pulled apart and analyzed.

Honestly, from what she could understand, she kind of hovered between the sci tech and communications academies. She would probably manage the physical side of the Operations academy however that wasn't what she wanted. Give her math and give her coding and she was happy.

Saying quiet through the tour was easy when there was so much to see. Even when everyone else was given their dorm rooms, and she was left standing with the Director, Darcy didn’t make another comment, at least not till they were out of earshot. "So- am I getting a room or am I crashing in the infirmary?"

"You have a room of your own in the dorms." Director Weaver gave a slight shake of her head. "I have to ask Ms Lewis- have you ever seen your file?"

Darcy started slightly, looking at the Director. "You know I haven't."

"I suspected you hadn't." The Directer gave a brittle little smile. "Let me say that nothing will be done to you here that you are not first aware of, and secondly consent to."

Darcy frowned and blinked, looking at her. "Why would consent matter?" She was puzzled, not understanding why. "S.H.I.E.L.D. needs to know what they did so they know if I'm a danger- there isn't anything I wouldn't consent to."

Director Weaver stared at her a moment before touching her shoulder. "What they did to you- what your mother did to you, and the Red Room- it created a molder version of the super soldier serum. Your cells regenerate- to the point you heal much faster then normal. It also effected your brain."

"So my intelligence isn't my own." Darcy stared at her before shrugging. "If I've had the drug my whole life- what does stopping it do?"

"That is what else we need to look into." Director Weaver walked her to the infirmary, expertly drawing some blood. She set a paper file on the bed, asking her as she did "How much biology do you understand?"

Darcy gave a little shrug. "I know enough physical biology to kill someone and interrogate." She offered "I prefer the less....mushy sciences."

Weaver raised an eyebrow. "Snob." She offered before explaining. "One of the cocktail that was given to you was CPH4. Its a synthetic reproduction of the drug that pregnant women produce to stimulate brain growth in heir fetuses at about six weeks"

"And what does being dosed with..." Darcy read the paperwork, frowning slightly "Small amounts over the course of my lifetime, at least once a week, do?" Her question trailed off, even as she reached for a pen, using a blank piece of paper in the file to write out the chemical composition as well as the scheduling on how she had been dosed over her lifetime.

"Is that..." Director Weaver trailed off as she wrote.

"Its the amounts of the drug as well as how I was being taken off of it." Her fingers tapped against her thigh. "I likely have some sort of a biological response to my body no longer receiving any." She gnawed her lip before adding "You might want to check the hormone levels of my body. The fact that the Red Teacher didn't damage my reproductive organs may be more then just not having the time or experience to."

"Are you alright Ms Lewis?" Director Weavers voice was soft.

Darcy looked up into the dark face and shook her head slightly "I'm very much not alright Ma'am." Her voice was soft. She exhaled slightly, breath leaving in a huff. "I kind of was only just hanging onto everything before, well, all that." She waved a hand, the bandage stark where her sleeve slid up.

"Will you let me look at that?" Director Weaver tilted her head slightly, even as Darcy mutely offered her arm. 

"Its time for a dressing change anyway." The teens voice was bland, though she couldn't help a certain fascination as the bandage and dressing was peeled back, revealing a wound which looked a week into healing and not barely 36 hours. "Huh."

"Slightly advanced healing, remember." Director Weaver reminder her.

Darcy shook her head "Its not like I hurt myself on a regular basis Director." Her forehead wrinkled slightly. "I wonder if bone breaks have a different healing time."

"We are not checking that Ms. Lewis." The director scolded, re-bandaging the wound. She kept hold of the girls wrist, looking at both her own arms, and the girls. "If you want a band for your arm, come see me."

Darcy tilted her head at her, and the Director tapped her own leather covered wrist. "A cover for your wrist."

"I've done enough damage to it. No words show up- and its not exactly a normal looking wound- the worst anyone could accuse me of is self harm." Darcy commented. 

"Just remember, the offer is there." Director Weaver offered a smile and a pat to her hand.

Darcy looked at her bandaged wrist "I might take you up on it." She finally answered, eyes not budging off of the bandage. "At least if I cover it, people won't be as likely to decide that I don't have a mark." Her lips turned up in a cynical smirk "Because of course people can't have their marks on non visible areas of their body."

"Of course not." Director Weaver shook her head. "Come by again in the morning for more bloods. There will also be someone here to start brain scans."

"Oh, how exciting." Darcy commented dryly, shaking her head even as she stood up. "Will I at least get to do something interesting in the afternoon?"

"Protocol classes." Director Weaver gave a half smile. "You get to learn what the chain of command is."

Darcy couldn't help the half chuckle that escaped. "Is it the chain you beat me with?"

"One of these days I am going to stop walking into that one." The Director moved towards the door. "If you get all the protocol out of the way, you get free reign doing....pretty much whatever you want interspersed with group brainstorm sessions."

"Is this really an Academy or is it secretly Wonderland." Darcy asked, wide eyed.

"Wonderland is in Kansas." Director Weaver replied. "Or at least that’s as close as I can tell you."

Darcy gave a half squint of a glare at her before shrugging. "I figure it either doesn't matter right now or I can creatively look for the location later." She offered at the bemused look.

"Just don't get caught." Director Weavers voice was dry "Getting caught means incarceration and far too much paperwork."

"Ah, but it won't be me doing the paperwork." Darcy gave a shake of her head "I don't get caught. Except by Stark's AI- and that’s more me working on a theory."

"I think it is better for my sanity not to ask."

Darcy laughed for real this time. "When it comes to me, that is often very wise."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Making friends.
> 
> Yes, I suck at chapter summaries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the kudos. I'm just...kind of awe like. You are awesome.
> 
> Now- this fic is getting posted up basically in between me looking after my almost 20 month old. It is mostly written (hahahahahaha-yeah, up until the whole 'lets go off onto tangents part' but yes. 
> 
> It is also self beta's, so if you catch anything, politely comment and tell me.

After the safety and security of Uncle Phil's- and sleeping wrapped around whoever was home- or the Nursery- often in a puppy pile with the other kids- the small room that she had to herself felt both too large and too small. It was to no surprise then that at goddamn o'clock in the morning she found herself being tossed from sleep by nightmares.

Landing on the floor with a thump, Darcy wrapped her arms around herself, mentally running through the litany of who she was, and adding in where she was, until she could breathe.

I am Darcy Lewis. I am a girl first. I am strong. I am smart. I am safe. I am at the science academy. I am Darcy Lewis.

Running a hand over her own face she blew out a breath. She was not going to get back to sleep now. Instead she flicked the light on and booted up her laptop, starting to tap away as soon as it was up and running to work on her original coding project- her tamagotchi-furby. Her forehead creased slightly before she checked into the blueprints of the holographic tables that were being implemented. Her fingers itched to actually work with them- if the math were right, it would be possible to make the images actually touchable. Which gave her an awesome idea on how to prank the Director (Fury, not Weaver).

Sighing slightly, she went back to tweaking Pixel, humming as she did. Oh sure, its not like the program was an artificial intelligence- not yet anyway. If she were lucky she would be able to get it to respond like an animal. Maybe a cat- a half grown kitten in that in between state of adolescence that leaves them clumsy and indignant. Yeah, that would work.

Glancing out the window, Darcy sighed, grabbing her gear for the day. Shower first, then the morning of brain tests. Which sounded more fun then it likely would be.

She had been right. After a quick breakfast, Darcy felt like she was shuffled from one machine to another, and told not to move. It really was a pain in the ass, though at least it wasn't too traumatic.

Well, not until it came to the chair.

It wasn't the same as what her mom used on her to rewrite her brain, but it was similar. She froze, body tight, eyes staring at the last apparatus to be used on her. She had known, at least, what the other machines did- this one was a mystery.

"Just hop on up." The doctors rather cheery voice urged. "It won't hurt a bit. Last one and then you are done."

Darcy kept staring at the chair, her whole body tense. "What's it do?" She demanded before adding quickly "It won't rewrite me, will it?"

The doctor stilled, eyes wide. "Is that- no." She stepped in front of Darcy, touching her face with cool hands. "Look- it is measuring basically how much of your brain is being used. It won't touch your memories. Its not its function."

 

Darcy took a shaking breath, finally nodding. "You need to see how much." She stated, trembling like a leaf as she started to move. Her eyes closed as she shivered through a sense of de ja vue, of a memory overlaid over the now. She forced that memory down and away before sitting up in the chair.

"I'm sorry." The Doctors voice was soft, even as she offered a smile. 

"You didn't do it to me." Darcy informed her, even as a metal and wire web was settled over her head. 

"This is going to dig in a bit. It will sting, but the alternative is shaving spots of your head." The doctor was still apologetic and Darcy gave a wry smile.

"Just do it." She murmured, hands clenching on the arms of the chair.

The Doctor gave a nod before stepping back and tapping at her tablet. Darcy flinched as the net attached itself and closed her eyes, half expecting the pain of electric shock.

Five minutes later, and the Doctor moved, taking the net off. Darcy opened her eyes and looked at her, no small amount of panic written on her face.

"All done Darcy." The Doctor stroked her hair gently, and Darcy tucked her knees up against her chest.

"Same tests next week?" Darcy asked, voice muffled against her knees.

"At least you will know what to expect." The Doctor offered. "Look- we'll be seeing a lot of each other, so call me Jemma?" 

Darcy's smile was shaky. "Thanks Jemma." She offered.

"Not a problem." Jemma offered with another kind little smile. "I'm still just anther student, so, uh, well, if you want we could eat together or something?"

Darcy couldn't help but grin "You asking me on a date?"

"Uh oh, no."Jemma blushed a little and Darcy felt contrite.

"I'd love to eat lunch with you some time. And any friends you have. I kind of find it hard to make friends." Darcy offered. "And don't worry. I was only joking about the date thing. Not that you aren't cute as a button- I'm just....not interested in the whole" she waved a hand "thing."

"Oh" Jemma's eyes widened as she took in what was actually said. "Oh." She gave a wide eyed grin. "So, lunch. Want to do it today?"

"I'd love to." Darcy answered, rubbing her scalp. 

"Oh, good." Jemma ducked her head down. "I just- I have to get the rest of the data down and then- well, I'll meet you?"

Darcy gave a grin "Do I have enough time to shower?" She asked, before adding suspiciously "You aren't one of these science types that get caught up in what they are doing till they forget all the things not Science!, are you?"

Jemma blinked "....was that even English?" She asked. "And maybe?"

Darcy gave a huff of laughter. "How about I go shower then meet you here." At the nod, Darcy shook her head. This was totally going to be a bit like New Mexico, only with less aliens and more being studied.

Half an hour later saw a freshly showered Darcy back down at the med lab, just watching Jemma as she moved about. She shook her head as she bustled around before moving in front of the other woman.

"Oh, Darcy- you're back."

"I am, Jemma." Darcy grinned. "Come on, you promised me lunch." She cocked her head "And more friends."

"Well, one more. Fitz." Jemma smiled. "Leo Fitz- he's my best friend." She gave a half shrug.

"Is he more?" Darcy asked, curious.

Jemma gave a sigh. "Nothing will ever happen. He doesn't even remember our first meeting."

"You remember though." Darcy offered softly.

"We were twelve. I, well, I wear his words." She smiled sadly. "We met after we blew up an experiment at a science camp back home." She gave a fond sigh "He ended up wearing my slightly hallucinogenic experiment and, well." She shifted her shirt to the side to show the scrawl on her clavical ~I've got to catch the sloth~

Darcy snorted softly at that. "Well, that was not something that was going to come up in every day conversation." 

"Yes, well." Jemma giggled. "Unfortunately for us, my first words to him were 'Oh sweety'." She shook her head "Then he fell on me and we both spent the rest of the camp recovering in hospital before going home."

"Why haven't you said anything to him?" Darcy asked her softly.

Jemma shook her head "I guess I'm scared." Her voice trailed off. "I'd rather be his friend and be platonic then try and start anything more. Lots of people are platonic."

Darcy gave a nod. "My sister and her soulmate are platonic. Well, Clint's asexual and Nat's....complicated."

"Complicated how?" Jemma asked.

Darcy hesitated before shaking her head "I can't go into that." She answered. "It would break her trust and I refuse to do that."

"I can understand that." Jemma's brow wrinkled and Darcy snorted.

"You are one of these who can't let a secret lie, aren't you." Darcy asked her, laughing softly.

"Don't laugh." Jemma pouted before sighing "And yes, sort of. I mean- I just don't like things being kept from me."

Darcy chuckled at that. "Sweetie, you are working for an international shadow spy organization, There are always going to be secrets."

"I still don't like it." Jemma complained.

Darcy gave a slow exhale. "What if I put it like this- knowing more details could be dangerous but not knowing doesn't actually hurt anyone."

"I guess I can." Jemma looked kind of pitiful, right in that moment, and Darcy shook her head.

"How about this Jemma- if its okay with my big sister, I will introduce you." Darcy offered. 

Jemma gave a smile. "Okay." She offered, still looking like she wanted questions /now/ and not later. "Okay, lunch." Jemma gave a happy bounce.

It wasn't until they got to the cafeteria that Darcy looked at Jemma again, having enjoyed the quiet. "So, uh- you have to tell me- what is good?"

Jemma hmm'd softly. "The sandwiches are good-not as good as my own creations but still pretty good." Her face was serious. "The soups are never too good- either too salty or kind of tasteless. The salads- its salad. Who really likes a salad?" 

"Depends on the salad." Darcy considered. "I mean, totally non kosher but I discovered an awesome salad with blue cheese, bacon and chicken with spinach leaves and apple pieces." She offered.

"That....really?" Jemma looked aghast.

"Yeah, really." Darcy admitted, finally settling on a roast beef, horseradish and salad sandwich and a packet of crisps.

Jemma took her own sandwich before leading the way over to table occupied by one guy. 

"Tables taken." Came the soft Scottish voice.

"Oh sweety- how do you expect to make friends if you won't let people near you." Jemma asked.

"Jemma- I knew you would be here...who's this?" He asked, head cocking to the side.

"Darcy Lewis." She offered her hand, getting a shake before the guy focused on Jemma again, the two of them having a conversation all on their own.

Darcy huffed out a laugh, reminded of Clint-and-Natasha and their silent conversations. She laughed louder as both heads turned to her. "Awww, its like...actually I don't have a good descriptor. Something cute though."

"What are you here for?" Leo asked. "I'm an engineering genius, Jemma is basically the same even if her sciences are squishy....."

Darcy looked at Jemma. "So he wants to know what my specialty is, besides the whole Classified stuff we are doing."

Jemma shrugged and Darcy sighed. "My last degree was Political Science." She got the scoffing that she thought that she would get, before adding. "I also have degrees in theoretical mathematics, computer coding and code making."

"You shouldn't be here." Fitz blurted.

"I know." Darcy shrugged. "I should be over at the communications academy with the others- and I likely would be if it weren't for what Jemma needs me for, and the whole fact my theoretical mathematics deals with pattern recognition, probabilities and" she shrugged "All that fun stuff."

"And you are how old?" Leo asked, and Darcy bristled.

"I'm old enough." She snapped, looking away. "I'm almost 19."

"Older then we were when we came." Jemma reminded Leo.

Leo sighed. "Yeah yeah." He looked at Darcy. "Political Science still isn't a science."

"I know." Darcy offered a grin "I lead with that for the shock factor." She offered with a smile.

"Thats quite smart. Its smart, isn't it Leo." Jemma's smile was forced.

"Yeah, smart." Leo sighed, crossing his arms.

Darcy shrugged. "I really don't care, honestly." She informed him. "I like Jemma, she's all sorts of awesome but the only reason I'm here is because I'm a case study." Thoughts of her early am project reminded her.

"Engineering right- have you had much to do with the holotables?" She asked him.

Leo blinked and looked at her. "Yeah, I know how they work. Haven't pulled on apart yet though- its all still mostly Stark Tech and proprietary."

Darcy gave a wide grin "If I can get you some blue prints, want to try help me get things more tangible?"

"You want to be able to touch things...why?" Leo asked.

Darcy giggled. "I want to make Pixel live."

"Who is Pixel?" Jemma asked, having started eating while she listened.

Darcy gave a wicked grin "Pixel is my..uh sort of AI" she offered "Though he? It? Should best be described as a self teaching program which thrives on affection?" She contemplated before adding "Its a cat anyway. With mannerisms and the like- sort of a stress relief thing." Her grin turned wicked. "I sort of want to send Pixel to bug Director Fury. It would be the best prank ever."

"You are insane." Leo informed her before adding "I'm in."

"I'm so glad you two are getting along." Jemma gave a happy hum, even as she finished demolishing her lunch. 

Darcy looked at her plate before shrugging and starting to eat. Mouth half full of sandwich she offered "I remember the good thing about salads." She swallowed before continuing "I could eat and type."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The actual, for real chapter 3. Because I am an overtired idjit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: Yeah I skipped a couple chapters. I WILL NOT POST UP TIRED.
> 
> Aww, more kudos. Guys, you make me blush.
> 
> I haven't gotten as much of this fic written as I like- Thank the god of writers for my buffer chapter. 
> 
> I do however have had 20 month old baby with gastro. I a) haven't slept and b) really am glad he's off to daycare tomorrow. I'm also dealing with infected mouth ulcers so...yeah. I'm nothing but having a good week (and holy fruitcakes getting the implanon inserted hurts after the fact. The pretty pretty bruises- or at least they will be once they stop being red and swollen.)

Darcy was in her room, code scrawled on surfaces around her as she tried to figure out the tricky part of the algorithm for the holo table a month after the first lunch with Leo and Jemma when she got the summons to the Directors office. Giving a frustrated growl she saved her progress and padded out, face settling into a scowl. She was tired, frustrated with the protocol and ethics classes almost as much as she was with the math. She was even more frustrated at being summoned like a dog.

She stepped into the admin building when she heard a low whistle. "Lewis, you look like an extra from the walking dead."

Darcy turned and stared at Doc Mac before blinking rapidly. Nope, still there.

She heard a disappointed sigh and looked at Uncle Phil. "Sir, you shouldn't have."

"Considering how you look I shouldn't have waited." Phil looked her up and down. "When was the last time you had a whole nights sleep kid?"

Darcy frowned, forehead creasing. "Um." She chewed on one plump lip. "Define a whole night?"

"Six to eight hours in your case." Doc Mac piped up.

Darcy hissed out a breath. "Can we not do this now?" She complained. "I'm supposed to meet the Director for something......which is probably why you two are here." 

Coulson raised an eyebrow at her in query.

Darcy fidgeted and looked away.

"Talk to me kiddo." Phil's voice was soft.

Darcy clenched her hands tightly before finally answering "I've been averaging three or four a night Uncle Phil." She shifted to lean against him slightly, professionalism be fucked.

"I've got you Darce." Phil stroked her hair, and the teen felt like there was molasses in her veins. Her whole body felt thick and sticky and there was the sensation of falling and knowing she was safe.

"Don't go to sleep yet kiddo." Phil's voice sounded both worried and amused, even as he led her into another room. Darcy kept one hand wrapped in his suit coat as he settled her on a couch and he gave a huff of laughter.

"I'm just getting settled Darce." The Agent settled onto the couch and stroked the exhausted girls head.

It was the Directors voice that dragged Darcy into at least paying attention. "I'm not asleep." She announced, forcing herself to sit up. She rubbed her face before adding "Is there any coffee?"

"You are worse then Barton, Lewis." Coulson complained. 

"Darcy- could you tell us why you aren't sleeping?" The directors voice was gentle and Darcy frowned.

"Its not the work." Darcy's voice sounded slow and slurred, even to herself. "Coffee? Please?"

"If only to get you through this meeting." Doc Mac looked serious even as she stood to pour the beverage. 

Darcy barely had it in her hands before she gulped half the mug. The effects were almost instantaneous, and she gave a full bodied shake. "Ok- so. It not the work keeping me awake. Its." Her hand circled the wrist that had had her words on it. "I close my eyes and I end up remembering in vivid detail the parts of the training that I don't." Her words cut off as she determinedly didn't want to even think too deeply on them. What she half remembered when asleep was enough.

"You don't want to remember when you are awake." It was Doc Mac who answered her and Darcy gave a mute nod.

"How can we make you get more sleep?" The Director looked at Darcy seriously. "Because having you looking like you are going to pass out? That is not acceptable. Even Fitz has been getting worried."

Darcy ducked her head down, feeling like she was failing everyone. "I just." She huffed a breath out. "At home I'm not alone." Her head raised and she looked at Phil. "Its not a technique I can do here."

Phil exhaled before chuckling "Yeah, I don't know that anyone would deal with you crawling into bed with them part way through the night." 

Darcy glared at him before huffing. "Not my fault you don't like sharing blankets."

"You, kiddo, are a blanket thief." Phil replied with a small grin.

Doc Mac shook her head "As informative as that is- Darcy- if I prescribed something to help you sleep, would you take it?"

Darcy stood, pulling her oversized sweatshirt over her hands. "I don't know." She admitted softly.

"I can ask them to leave if it will make answering easier." Doc Mac commented, watching Darcy as she moved around the room. "But I need to know why you wouldn't take them."

Darcy shook her head, giving a hollow, mocking laugh "Its an intervention." She rubbed her face, moving to climb onto her Uncle Phil's lap. "I can't protect myself if I'm drugged." She finally admitted, face pressed against the older mans chest.

Phil stroked her back gently. "You trust us?" He asked her, getting a nod from the girl. "What if we kept an eye on you, protected you till you were comfortable with using the aid's."

Darcy shook her head. "I would be using you as a crutch Uncle Phil." Her voice was low and bitter. "I need to stand on my own"

"I agree." Doc Mac replied, relaxing back onto her own chair as she just watched the pair. "If you were here, it would make it harder for her to step away and become a single entity, that isn't an unofficial attachment to strike team delta."

Darcy stayed curled against Coulson, just enjoying the hold. She huffed out a breath. "So- what now?"

"What now is I am glad to have been transferred." Doc Mac answered dryly. "It seems that your biochemist would like a psychiatrist to help with your recovery. Since I am your doctor already I get to come and play." She rubbed her hands together and gave a mwahahaha laugh. "Fear me, for I can enforce sleepy time drugs."

"Does sleepytime drugs come with free couch napping?" Darcy asked, interest piqued. At the nod of assent, she grinned. "Then I will take the damned drugs."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You get a second baby chapter since I messed up last chapter *coff* one more chapter before my oops chapter that wasn't actually ch3 goes up.

Two days (or rather nights) of actually sleeping later, Darcy, as well as Leo and Jemma found themselves sitting in on an academy wide- all three academy wide assembly. It was so very much not where Darcy wanted to be, even if it were Doc Mac's great introduction. Not only were there the Science academy, Operations and the Communications Academies had also joined them.

Darcy paid only half attention as she worked on Pixel's coding, letting the words wash over her. Doc Mac was introduced, how to reach her if anyone needed her, and why sometimes talking to a professional was needed. All the usual bullshit that she had already heard when she started her therapy sessions.

Then the interesting part of the assembly- and why the three schools (well, the whole of science and the close to graduating Operations and communications groups) were there. It was, for want of a better word- for networking- after all, how could one group rely on another if they never actually meet before going on an operation together?

It did make sense, even if the whole thing left a bad taste in her mouth, not just because of how forced it seemed,but because of the huge rivalries between the three academies. It really was like each of the Academies were three main cliques in a high school- geeks, jocks and the smart kids.

Darcy sighed and shifted, frowning at the coding that she had written while half listening. She shook her head, even as they were let out, heading to the cafeteria.

"Ms. Lewis." Darcy stopped at the sound of her name, her clothes less boho chic today and more....well, whatever you would call a form fitting long sleeved shirt. It did unfortunately show some of the scars across her shoulders and upper chest, but those had at least faded to paler strips on her skin. She offered Doc Mac a grin.

"Hey Doc, nice intro." She offered.

Mac shook her head, nudging the younger woman with her shoulder. "Sorry I couldn't give you a heads up on the whole?" Her hand gave a flappy wave.

"The potential clusterfuck?" Darcy asked blandly. "Is Uncle Phil still around?" 

"Yeah- he's here. Him and Agent May are running security." Mac chuckled "So are Barton and Romanoff."

Darcy snorted in laughter. "What did Clint do this time?"

"Fury won't share." Mac admitted. "But I think it may have involved a goat on the helicarrier and women's underwear."

Darcy frowned a moment. "I...really don't want to know." She shook her head to shake the image. "Big brother is a sick, sick man."

"You know, I can neither confirm or deny that accusation." Doc Mac gave a frown, leaving Darcy chuckling.

"You know, not answering? Its as bad as just saying yes." Came the brunettes answer.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A spoon hurts more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is why I don't actually have a posting schedule. Baby boy was sick. I was sick. Then my muse has decided 'you want to write this part? lololno.'
> 
> So uh, here, have a chapter. Heres hoping I can get everything working again and ~~not have to trade my muse in for another one~~

Darcy eventually got to the now very crowded cafeteria and gave a low groan as she eyed the people. She really wasn't comfortable with this many people. Sure the area got crowded with just the science people, but they, even with some of the bitchy, better then you attitudes, were now familiar and, she hated to think it, safe. This many people who she didn't know was far from the safety net that she had gotten used to. The familiar shift from Darcy-the-civilian to Darcy-the-operative happened and she moved through the room like it as a dance, slipping away from contact as she made her way to the food. Just passing through the room, her mind picked up places where it would be alright to sit (parameters- safety, secure, preferably alone, alternatively with those less likely to want interaction). Food was slid onto her plate and she slid back into the eddying currents of other students, working her way around to the least popular table (by the kitchen entry and a bin, two seats, good for surveillance on the room, bad for evading contact, only one clear exit). 

Settling in she watched, eating her sandwich and salad methodically, her whole body pushing non verbal cues of 'leave me alone' and 'do not approach'.

Of course there had to be one person who /didn't/ catch the non verbals. Tall and solid, carrying himself like he was top dog and knew it. Darcy knew guys like this- had often been the victim of jeers and, as she and they got older, cat calls and pick up likes from them. Meat heads, pure and simple.

"I'm Marcus Flint." He offered, taking a seat "And you are gorgeous."

"One- my eyes are up here. What you are focused on are breasts. They are fat and tissue and not that interesting unless you are an infant. Which you very well may be. Two- no, go away or I will pour scalding hot emo on you."

"Aw, sweetheart, don't be like that." Marcus Flint tried to give puppy eyes, but instead just looked more plastic, more fake. "The next week is all about making friends."

"No." Darcy's tone was flat, and her face impassive, even as she stood, starting to move away.

His hand snaked out, grabbing her wrist hard, and Darcy stilled, overwhelming rage washing over her.

Darcy breathed deeply."I would advise you let my arm go." 

"Meet me later." Marcus looked her up and down. "I'd really like to get to know you better."

Darcy reached out with her free hand, picking up the plastic fork from her tray. "You should really let me go." Her voice was still quite calm and amiable, which, more then anything, would scream a warning to anyone who knew her.

"You really should let her go." The softly drawled words were from one Clint Barton, and Darcy shot him a cool glare.

"Dashenka, what are you going to do with that fork?" Natasha joined her soulmate, her voice sounding nothing more then amused, though her eyes were fixed on the guys hand on her little sisters wrist.

"Yeah Darce- what do you plan on doing with it?" Clint added, bouncing a little.

"Draw blood." Darcy answered honestly, one eyebrow quirking up as the Operations trainee started to laugh.

"Aww, that’s so cute." Marcus shifted as if to pat her on her head and Darcy struck, driving the fork into his arm, snapping the tines off and lashing out with a knee to the groin.

"Widow. Hawkeye. Mongoose. Stand down."

At the sound of the voice which was all Agent Coulson and so very much not Uncle Phil, all three of the named turned, ignoring the now writhing on the ground trainee.

Coulson had been planning on joining his kids for lunch, only to be faced with this headache. "Do any of you plan on explaining?"

Darcy growled before spitting out angrily, leaving both Natasha and Clint choking on laughter "Petukh sosaniye syn kozy olenevodov shlyukha ne mozhet ponyat' angliyskiy yazyk." (Cock sucking son of a goat herders whore can't understand english.)

Agent Coulson raised one eyebrow at her. "In English please Lewis."

Darcy crossed her arm. "He joined me. I told him I wasn't interested after he expressed interest in getting to know me better." Her voice dripped scorn. "I finished eating, he grabbed me and didn't let go."

"So you stabbed him with a fork." Agent Coulson stated.

Darcy shrugged "I didn't have a spoon." She offered, ignoring Clint's renewed snickers.

"Why a spoon you crazy bitch?" Flint asked, still holding his groin.

"A spoon hurts more." Came the flat answer from Natasha, leaving Barton full on belly laughing again.

"Ms. Lewis. Don't stab anyone else please." Agent Coulson looked her over before nodding. "And I expect the incident report by tonight."

"I wouldn't have to stab people if I could taze them." Darcy cocked her head before looking at Flint. "Please tell me he isn't the best of the best."

"Nah, that’s us." Clint grinned, reaching out to tug on her braid. He looked at the downed trainee. "Look kid- intimidation isn't the way to go. You were just kind of unlucky you picked the Widows Little sister to pressure into spending time with you."

"How was I supposed to know that she had connections?" Flint complained, still looking pale.

"You didn't." Coulson replied. "Flint- I think you need to come with me. You need to learn how not to grossly underestimate potential marks."

Clint grimaced, even as he and Natasha slid into the crowd. "So, what do you think the chance of Uncle Phil leaving him breathing is?"

"Pretty high. Its too much paperwork to outright kill a trainee." Natasha replied after a moments thought. "Uncle Phil hates paperwork- its why he makes us do so much of it."

"I'm uncertain of the logic behind that statement." Clint admitted. "Unless you mean that he makes us to do the paperwork so he doesn't which is just- huh. So much for the rumors he loves the order of it."

"Its a necessary evil." Darcy piped up, sliding behind them, face thoughtful. "I'm not in trouble for stabbing someone." Her voice was soft. "I don't- it defies normal societal expectations." 

"S.H.I.E.L.D is far from normal society, kotenok (kitten)." Natasha answered her, "and fuckers like that need to be taught that female does not mean weak, or able to be used because of that." Her voice was full of a cold fury, and it was enough to make Darcy stop and look at her askance.

"I would have let someone use me like that, when I first joined" Natasha offered in answer to the question Darcy didn't ask. "Fury found out. He" she exhaled sharply. "He cleaned house because if someone would fuck with The Widow, even knowing what she could do, then that meant no one was safe."

"Yeah, he's good at looking out for his people." Clint offered. "I do kind of want to know how much is left of the moron who grabbed you. Agent Coulson is a ninja." 

"I doubt he will seriously harm him." Natasha admitted "If only because of the paperwork issue."

Darcy grimaced as her tablet beeped and she checked the message. "Crap." She grimaced, showing the pair the tablet. "It seems I have to join the operations students for sparring." 

Clint snorted. "Don't hurt them too bad."

Natasha gave a soft chuckle as she read the text coming through her phone. "It seems the moron doesn't think that it was fair you stabbed him with a fork and that he was better then you and could beat you in a fair fight."

"Dude- how in the hell did this go from him trying to get 'friendly' with me to him thinking he can beat me in a fight?"

"I'm thinking about when Agent Coulson reminded him that there was always someone better then you." Clint offered.

"And I get to be the better then him." Darcy made a face. "Well, this is either going to be fun or piss me off." She added, even as she started to head towards the gym. 

"I will get you your gear." Natasha offered, separating off from the pair.

"Yeah, well, just remember you can't kill him." Clint reminded Natasha as she left "Darce needs to make a name for herself."

Darcy rolled her eyes "Why am I Mongoose?" She pouted "Not that they aren't cute and all but a mongoose?"

"...you have never read Rudyard Kiplings Rikki-Tikki-Tavi, have you?" Clint asked.

"So are you saying Agent Coulson thinks I make a nice pet until I smell a snake?" She asked him.

"Think about it kid." The archer offered.

Darcy actually thought about it before chuckling. "I guess it kind of does describe me well. I'm happy to be friendly just don't fuck with my family." 

"I'm glad you agree, Specialist Lewis." Agent Coulson, complete with his agent glasses, moved to their side, face serious.

"Tell me parameters." Darcy stated more then asked, a quiet demand.

"No killing. Weapons only if he draws first." Coulson stated, face looking slightly pinched. "I don't like that you have to do this." 

Darcy looked at him and smirked, something which would not have looked wrong on er adopted brothers face. "Don't worry. I have it on good authority that you are a ninja." She told him. "I know you have my back."

"Sometimes I wonder why I recruited you, Barton." Coulson's voice was dry.

"Aww, sir, you know its because I was an adorable little shit." Clint replied.

"Like a rabid squirrel. With a compound bow." Coulson replied, even as Natasha slid into the gym.

"Come, sestra. Lets get you ready." Natasha held out the rather distinctive S.h.i.e.l.d. battle suit to Darcy who took it.

"Proving a point Natka?" Darcy asked as they moved away.

"Yes." Came the red heads answer, in all its finality.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy is a bamf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry guys. Its been rather hectic since my last update. I feel like I owe it to you to share at least a little bit of it.
> 
> Ok. My 18 year old niece found out she was pregnant with twins. She lost one and has had complication after complication since. She is in a whole other city at the moment- she went down to visit her mum and sort of got stuck there with all the crap going on.
> 
> On top of that my little boy has been sick off an on and on antibiotics.   
> He has also had it picked up by his daycare that he hits every red flag for the autism spectrum.  
> He has also had surgery to repair an inguinal hernia and to go spelunking to see if he has a second testes (he doesn't).
> 
> Add in that I have had a bought of viral laryngitis that has lasted over three weeks as long as an ongoing respiratory tract infection it has made for a grumpy unhappy chaos that is a little stressed out.
> 
> So, um.. I am so sorry for not updating. I really did mean to before now. I just haven't had the urge to either proof read or actually write in the last ooooh month or more :(

Stepping out of the change room, the Black Widow by her side, Darcy felt like she belonged. Her hair was in a tight braid and tucked back into itself. The suit fit like a glove but moved like a second skin- as it was designed to. She could feel herself dropping into the head space that meant violence was about to happen- and it made a part of herself sing. 

The stands were crowded, all the students assembled, as well as the instructors. Her eyes went to the exposed beams, head tilting as she acknowledged Hawkeye's position before she stood at attention in front of her handler.

"Sir." Darcy's face was set into an emotionless mask. "For the record I would like to state that I am not, and never will be, a field agent."

That got everyone’s attention, including her opponent, and the quiet was deafening.

"The challenge has been offered." Agent Coulson answered. "Do you want to forfeit?"

Darcy looked him over before turning and looking at the smirking Flint. "I thought you gave me an order."

Coulson raised an eyebrow at her and Darcy shrugged. "I'm not forfeiting. I'm very not happy at this."

"I know kid." That was Uncle Phil, and it was reassuring to see him present in the emotionless facade of Agent Coulson. "Widow, you are not to interfere unless there is danger of permanent injury or death, understand?"

Natasha gave a curt nod, moving to the side. She looked impassive, even though she was far from it.

"I feel naked." Darcy grimaced.

"It looks good on you." Marcus Flint's voice was condescending. 

"I only feel naked because the Widow thought it inadvisable I be armed." She informed him, giving a vicious grin. 

"Awww, isn't she cute?" Flint asked, looking at her. "Once I get you down, and after I've beaten that pretty ass of yours, you and I are going out together."

Darcy stilled, her whole body coiled with tension. 

"Director Harrison, your boy has a death wish." Agent May stepped up, eying both parties. "I'm not happy about this, but since you decided I am impartial..."

Darcy stared at her.

"Relatively impartial." Agent May deadpanned. "I am to be watching for any issues that are against S.H.I.E.L.D policy for sparring- which is basically, for anyone not Operations or a Specialist- don't aim to kill or maim."

"Does that mean accidentally killing or maiming is fine?" Darcy asked her.

"I know exactly how skilled you are Lewis. I know it wouldn't be an accident." May replied with a half smile.

"You didn't tell me you knew the little upstart." Director Harrison bit out. "That rules you out of being impartial."

"Oh Agent May would gladly see me beaten." Darcy offered with a low laugh. "If only so I stop corrupting junior agents." Well, if junior agents were the kids. 

The flat look that Agent May gave her made Darcy take a half step back, resisting the urge to stick her tongue out at her while edging around Uncle Phil.

"Fine." Director Harrison crossed his arms and moved to speak with Flint, murmuring in his ear.

"Sir- if this blows up, you have my back don't you?" Darcy's voice was low, even as she looked around at the positioning of the other trainees. The Operations trainees were closest to the floor, taking up the first couple of rows on the bleachers.

"What do you see Mongoose?" Coulsons voice was calm and collected, the perfect handler voice. 

"Look at the way the seating is. Operations are in the first two rows of every bleacher. Everyone else is in groups- but none as uniform as them." She frowned slightly "Not all the Operations trainees are in the front two rows" she amended as she tracked the couple scattered throughout. "I'm uncertain on whether it is because there is something going on or if it is just chance." Her eyes went to Agent Coulson's and she gave a sad little smile. "I don't believe in chance."

"I agree with your assessment." Coulson admitted. "Which is why I am glad our special guest is coming." He inclined his head slightly and Darcy turned, eyes going wide.

"Holy shitballs." The words escaped before she could even think about it as she stared a Director Fury.

"I wish I could say that was an uncommon sentiment." Phil commented dryly before looking at Darcy. "Don't kill anyone. This is basically a lesson on underestimating others."

"And one thing I am is good at being underestimated." Darcy sighed, just waiting for the conferring around her to finish. She knew her objective- don't let him win, and don't kill him.

"Darcy'' the shout came from the side, even as Jemma pushed her way out to her, Leo trailing behind, holding a case.

"Hey guys." Darcy gave a quick grin, moving towards them and grimacing at the sight of the needle. "You going to vamp me again Jemma?"

"Its not like we are going to get as well set up chance as this. We need to see how your body reacts to the stress of a fight." The biochemist looked at her, and Darcy sighed, not even wincing as the blood was drawn. 

"Get the same after?" Darcy asked.

"Yes, and, depending on the data the new sensors on the dwarves can gather we will need to do a full set of scans. Should probably have done them before but we do have your base line stats. We don't actually need more."

"And for that I'm glad." Darcy admitted softly.

"This is stupid. What is it going to prove?" Leo finally got out, face angry and his accent getting broader. "I don't care if you can win, you shouldn't have ta."

"Hey, Leo, its alright." Darcy moved to hug the engineer gently. "I will be fine, I promise." She paused a little "And if he continues being a lech, I'm going to teach him exactly why the geeks will inherit the earth."

Leo sighed and rolled his eyes. "You know, we don't actually want the earth." He informed her. "At least not in a Rule it way."

"Yeah, if we inherited the earth we would either be peaceful because we're too busy doing science to fight, or we would accidentally blow it up." Darcy mused on that.

"I know exactly what would happen." Jemma stared at both of them. "You would get so wrapped up in everything that you would forget to eat."

"Are you ready Specialist Lewis?" Coulson approached them, the Science Academy Director at his side.

Darcy looked at Fitz, who was setting up the sensor drones. "They are off." He gave a grin and a mock evil cackle "Fly my pretties, fly."

Director Weaver gave a sigh. "I blame you for corrupting them Lewis."

Darcy gave a small wince, even as the drones scanned her. "Sorry about that." She offered, stepping out onto the floor to face her opponent.

She let him hit first, and then the dance started. He was quick, but big- which gave her that extra bit of agility against him. She really was actually having fun, the adrenaline sending her just about flying with the sheer exhilaration of the spar. Its all it was- no weapons, nothing but hands and feet and bodies- and it was fun, even if her opponent was aiming more to damage and take her down then to show skill.

A flicker of an object caught her eye- not one of the drones, something dark and stick like. She twisted and moved out of the way of the collapsible baton which had been thrown in, face tightening as her opponent picked it up.

The sound of his first swing, that whistle sound, made her freeze momentarily, too much like the sound of the belt. The feel of it slicing across the skin of her face however, filled her body with a furious darkness, and she moved.

The difference between before and now was the viciousness of her strikes, and how she ignored the hits to her own body. She was focused on a target, on the feel of her fists and feet and elbows hitting flesh, driving him down that she barely recognized the two women who joined the fight.

She was the weapon, and weapons didn't feel. Weapons didn't deviate from the Mission.

"Lewis. LEWIS" the words were yelled but Darcy didn't pay any attention, didn't care until the Widow hit her hard, The Cavalry moving to pin her to the mat.

"Who are you?" Widow demanded. "Kto Ty?" She switched to Russian, kneeling beside the brunette.

"Oruzhiye." The weapon replied.

"Net sestenka." (No, little sister.) Natasha replied, cupping the girls face gently. "Pomnitre, kto vy." (Remember who you are.) 

The weapon looked at The Widow. No, thats not her name. Remember. "Natka." She frowned, her mind swimming. "What happened?" 

"Tell me who you are." Natka, the Widow demanded.

The weapon, the girl swallowed. "My name is Darcy Lewis. I am Darcy Lewis. I am not a weapon. The weapon is a part of me."

Natasha nodded, and Darcy felt herself being let up. "I didn't kill him, did I?"

"No." Natasha helped her to her feet, looking at the group. "Do not underestimate anyone. Flint did, and got his ass handed to him. Just because someone is a scientist, or communications, or a specialist, does not mean that they cannot pick up skills from somewhere else." The redhead looked around at the group even as Coulson joined them, impeccable in his suit, even though he radiated fury.

"The four of us standing here." The light thud behind them had Coulson sigh "Five of us, thank you Barton, are some of the more deadly individuals that S.H.I.E.L.D has. Of the five of us, only Barton really looks the part, unless you take the time to study the people around you."

Darcy raised an eyebrow at that. 

"As Lewis is dying to point out- a part of that recognition is unable to be taught." Coulson added dryly. "Any questions?"

One of the Operations trainees called out. "What the hell was that?" He asked, before adding "I mean- how did a scientist learn that and why didn't she stop?"

Coulson looked at Darcy, eyebrow raised. He raised one hand to the group to quieten them before studying the girl.

"Sir- I trust you." She offered, face just as serious.

"Specialist Lewis was trained from a young age in various fighting techniques. It was a form of bonding between her and her parents who were part of a separate agency but had worked with S.H.I.E.L.D." Coulson touched the girls shoulder as gently as he could. "She came to our attention through her academics- her other training we discovered after she had been taken, her parents killed and she was tortured."

Darcy had been aware of the basics on what uncle Phil was going to say- but it didn't make it hurt any less.

"What sort of torture." Came a call and Darcy flinched.

"Its classified." Coulson's face was set in anger. "I would advise you all to realize that interrogation is something every single one of you face. It is the less glamorous side of our work but it is a very real side. You all have information. You all know something. It could even because they enjoy hurting people and working for S.H.I.E.L.D gives them an excuse."

"What happens if we are taken and t-tortured?" The voice was soft, a communications trainee. 

It was Darcy who answered. "You hold out as long as possible." Her face was set as she looked at them. "You hold out and hold onto anything you can. You look for any escape, for any way to get a message out. S.H.I.E.L.D will come for you. They do not leave people behind."

"You didn't know that though." It was a female voice and Darcy quirked a smile that held the sad little half truth. 

"No, I didn't. I didn't think I had anyone." Her voice was soft as she tried to hide how exactly she felt. "They had me for close to 48 hours." She turned, undoing her suit and pulling it down, glad of the underwear. "I was beaten till I bled, then" she shrugged back into the catsuit. "There are plenty of ways to break someone." 

"Dasha." Natasha's voice was soft.

"They need to see. This isn't a game. Machismo will get someone killed to tortured or mentally damaged. Its" Darcy bit off her words.

"Specialist Lewis is correct." Fury stepped out onto the floor. "We keep people safe- and that means that there is no time for you to be the hero. We have big damned heroes- they are on the wall in the entry of every Academy. "

The combined hiss of the students left Darcy trying not to laugh. They just didn't get it, or at least, they hadn't gotten it till now.

"Now get the fuck out of here." Fury glared at the gathered trainees, even as they cleared the room.

Darcy didn't move, still shaking with both adrenaline and anger. Her head cocked towards the director and she forced herself to exhale slowly. "Who threw the baton?" She asked.

"One of the piss ants who need my boot up their ass." Fury growled, looking her over. He tilted her face clinically, and it wasn't till he did that she identified the stickiness over that had made her face stiff as blood. "You could probably do with some closures on that, though the way you heal its unlikely that you need it."

Darcy shrugged a little. "I hear scars get all the girls." She offered, still eying him with a little bit of suspicion. "Sir- can you never put me in that position again?" She finally asked.

"Kid, I promise you that I won't put you into a position like that again without warning. We needed to know- I needed to know- how you would react against an opponent you don't trust."

Darcy shook her head. "I was fine until I" she exhaled. "My orders were not to kill. If I hadn't had Agents May and Romanoff take me down I don't know that I would have stopped- My mission objective became lost because I forgot I was Darcy. I was the Weapon and Weapons don't give second chances."

"I am going to rate you as not field ready." Fury moved his hand off of her face and stepped back, still watching her. "Its a good thing you have other skills." 

Darcy gave a smirk before it fell. "Any chance that I can not be connected to, well." She rubbed her face. "I need to be Darcy Lewis. Daria- she needs to be killed. Too much is known about her."

"Good thing I have your identity here." He handed her a file, which she took and flicked through. "Everything is close to your actual history with one slight difference."

Darcy read through it before choking on air. "You /actually/" she gave an shocked little laugh. "He made you my actual uncle in that my dad and you are step siblings, Uncle Phil."

"Figure this way you can claim one of your kids Cheese." Fury shrugged, taking the file back.

"You really are a softy Sir." Phil answered, giving a half smile. "So, what level is that information?"

"Level six. Got to give a reason for any discrepancies." Fury smirked.

"You are both enjoying this far too much." Darcy shook her head before touching her head. "I have a pair of scientists who need to draw blood." She chewed her lip before adding "What is my Mission?" Her voice was somber "Where do I go to next?"

"You finish up your work here, then switch over to Communications. After that you will go to Operations for a stint." Fury replied. "Learn kid." He shook his head before chuckling "And give your Uncle hell."


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 'adults' talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. I really didn't mean to disappear again. I am still writing. I have got a little bit of a buffer again.
> 
> Life is hectic. I'm going to explain a little, so skip this if you don't really want to know.
> 
> My son has had the first of his appointments. He definitely has something developmentally going on, still uncertain if it is autism or not. He is also continually waking up at night which is leaving me exhausted.
> 
> My mum had a cancer scare. She came out clear but it was still stressful.
> 
> My dad has ongoing health issues that mean even more surgery (this is number 5 from memory in the last two years for the same issue)
> 
> My wheat sensitivity has gotten to the point I end up with migraines eating out if the kitchen is contaminated. Yes, I have spent the last couple of months either with a migraine or recovering from one, which is not conductive to writing.
> 
> And then my niece came back up here to visit when she was 22 weeks pregnant and proceeded to go into preterm labor. They found out her keytones were out of wack because she is type one diabetic (something that she didn't realize till then). On top of that bub had shadows on her heart which means there is a heart condition which up until last week was looking like she would be having surgery immediately after delivery. Last weeks scans showed that the issue has mostly corrected itself. Niece is now 34 weeks pregnant and has been given the all clear to deliver naturally (thank the gods for that).
> 
> So, um. Time got away from me. I blinked and March was nearly over. Forgive me guys? (I feel really bad since I have actually been sitting on quite a few chapters here)
> 
> chaos.

Natasha waited until Darcy had left to be checked out before she turned to stare at the Director and her Handler. “Sirs, I think there is a huge problem.”

“Explain.” Fury crossed his arms, looking at her seriously.

Natasha exhaled slowly. “It was assumed that there were no more triggers because that suka shlyukha materi (bitch whore of a mother) didn't leave any record.” 

“You don't think she was the only trainer.” Coulson offered.

Natasha gave a curt little nod. “I think that is it exactly. There are blocks of time- summer camps in camps where I'm almost certain she wouldn't remember going to- and that she would not have a records of ever attending.”

“You are our expert Romanoff. What do you suggest?” Fury more demanded then asked, his voice gruff.

Natasha gave a fluid little shrug. “A part of me says push her limits in little ways. If we know the triggers are there we can at least know how to trigger them without her exploding.”

“She's not a god damned bomb.” Coulson's voice was rough as he cussed them out.

“She may as well be Coulson.” Natasha looked at him. “I made a promise that I don't want to keep but if she drops into being the Weapon I don't know that I will be able to pull her out before she puts someone down. The trigger however seems to be if she is in danger. It wasn't until he was armed that she lost herself. I was watching closely but I think I need the data from the scientists toys to make certain.”

“Get the feed and analyze it Romanoff.” Fury ordered. “I need to know what will set our girl off. She doesn't deserve to be put in the fridge.”

“But you will put her there if we can't get her triggers sorted.” Phil stated flatly, voice devoid of emotion in a way that made his displeasure known.

“Don't do that to me Cheese. If she is a loose canon then we have only one option.” Fury growled at his friend.

“Its not the right choice.” Phil stared back, flickering his gaze to Natasha momentary.

“Don't mind me- I'm just wishing I had some popcorn.” Natasha offered, smirking before adding. “I have some video to go over.” she cocked her head “Coulson- are you still planning on taking Darcy out for the weekend?”

“Since I have it off, yes.” Phil answered, waiting for the Russian to leave before turning his gaze onto Fury.

“Tahiti.” Fury stated softly.

Phil shook his head, offering a flash drive. “No.” his face was serious. “My reasoning is there.” he looked away briefly. “The protocols need to be followed.”

“Phil.” Fury looked at his friend. “I know how you feel about that.”

“Which is why you should know I am serious Marcus.” Phil looked pale as he admitted that.

“Take your kid for the weekend. I expect you in at Tahiti on Monday, with the kid.” Fury's tone was bleak. “I can't stop you?”

“No. You gave me final say on this project and this is what my decision is. It is too dangerous in anyone's hands. Its playing god.” his voice was fierce, almost furious.

“Then Monday.” Fury exhaled before rubbing his eye patch covered eye. “Are you okay with using the Tahiti protocols on her to dull the edges?”

“You aren't giving me a choice Sir.” Phil sounded furious. “Its this or putting her down and she deserves better.”

“You know it isn't my choice, Cheese.”

Phil gave a firm nod, turning away and taking a step before stopping and looking back at the Director.

“I find it interesting.” Phil admitted with a half smile that anyone who knew him would read as anything but harmless “How the procedure we use and the one described and shown in her training film is almost identical.”

“Are you aiming at something in particular Cheese or just throwing out ideas?” Fury asked.

“Mostly throwing out ideas.” Phil answered, that half smile evolving into a smirk. “Though it does make me wonder how much bleed over we have in the science divisions.”

“I will look into it.” Fury growled, staring at his friend, even as he started mentally going over information. Something was off, and he needed to find out what- even if it was his own paranoia- it still needed to be looked into.


	8. Meeting the Cellist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reread the end of last chapter. It involves Tahiti. It's important down the track.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me. Between getting sick, my son getting sick, my son having a partial diagnosis of SPD and dealing with him being hurt by a staff member at his daycare life has not been easy. Night terrors from Star (Not his real name but thats what I am planning on calling Mr 2.5) really cut into writing, so did my laptop refusing to work for longer then 5 minutes without freezing.  
> As well as multitudes of other stuff.  
> So you get this part (finally) while I bring myself to tears writing Darcy's reaction to Phil. Its kind of heart wrenching ok? For real.

Darcy sat, half curled in the front of Lola after they had flown into New York. “You didn't tell me where you were taking me Uncle Phil.”

“I thought it is about time you met Alex.” Phil answered, eyes still on the road.

“Shit- seriously?” Darcy sat up and looked down at what she was wearing, wide eyed. “Uncle Phil- couldn't you have at least given me enough warning to dress pretty?”

“Kiddo, you look fine.” the older man gave a soft chuckle. “She's expecting an older teen- and that's exactly what you look like.”

“How much does she know?” Darcy asked him.

“She will likely realize that you were a victim of a crime- she works with Special Victims.” Phil replied. “And she recognized my picture when that detective was trying to figure out if I was connected.”

“I guess that made for an interesting conversation.” Darcy teased, even as she worried at her lip.

“Its fine. She isn't going to ask any questions. I promise.” Phil reached across and petted her hand gently.

Darcy gave a small nod. “I don't think I like surprises any more Uncle Phil.” she admitted before sighing “I guess I'm being moved after I get back over to the communications academy?”

“You are.” Phil gave a proud little smile. “You are pretty amazing kiddo. I only wish I could have a more active role in your training.”

“You are going to make me blush Uncle Phil.” Darcy returned with a half grin, even as she looked around. She froze at the sight of the police building before forcing herself to calm. “I'm guessing we are meeting her here?”

“We can wait outside for her if you want.” Phil offered.

“I'm a big girl. I can snark with the best of them.” she offered a smirk, even as they parked and she let herself out of Lola, laptop bag slung over one shoulder. “Besides, you'll be there. And if he gets pushy I know what the magic word is.”

“Oh?” Phil asked, one eyebrow raising as he looked at her. 

“Fine- two magic words- Harassment and Lawyer.”

Phil threw his head back and laughed, half wrapping an arm around her to guide her through the building. “Pretty sure that would shut down anyone giving you a hard time.”

“I learned well Yoda.” Darcy teased.

“I have more hair then him.” Phil answered.

“Just.” Darcy offered, even as they got into a lift, half tensing as it filled with people. She swallowed hard, trying not to remember the cage, even as the walls felt like they were shrinking in tighter around her. Once Phil started moving, so did she, pushing their way out. She ended up leaning against the wall, shaking and pale.

“Here.” The voice wasn't from Uncle Phil, rather from a slender chinese man, who was offering her an unopened soda. Darcy flinched from him, Phil shifting to crouch in front of her and blocking the view.

“Breathe Darcy, you are safe. No one will harm you here.” Phil's voice was low, a murmur, quiet enough that she had to strain to hear it, and focus hard.

“M'ok Uncle Phil.” Darcy looked him in the face before shifting to eye the Chinese man, still offering the drink. “Sorry.” she offered, even as she took the soda. She didn't open it, instead, used the coolness to help break the panic feeling.

“I should have realized the lift would be a problem.” Phil apologized.

“No.” Darcy raised a hand to stop him from speaking. “You couldn't have known- /I/ couldn't have known.” she shook her head. “It wasn't just the lift.” she admitted. “It was” (the scent of aftershave, wood and sweat. Voices and echoes) “A lot of things.” 

“Are you here to speak with a detective?” the Chinese man asked.

“Nope. Not a victim today.” Darcy shot back at an attempt at being glib. “Hey, what's your name?” she asked, even as she looked at Phil, gesturing him into where she could hear voices “Go get her tiger.” she offered him, shaking her head as he finally left.

“Not today means you were at one point.” Chinese guy answered. “And I am Dr. George Hueng.”

“Doctor of psychology or psychiatry?” Darcy asked him, even as she popped the can and took a sip, letting the sugar finish settling her.

“Psychiatry.” the Doctor replied.

“Huh. Cool. So- you come here often?” she asked, even as she forced herself to stand. She looked into the room as she heard yelling and winced. “Better get in there before Uncle Phil gets arrested for punching Detective Hard Ass.” she mock sighed. 

“Stabler handled your case?” Hueng asked her, guiding her into the room.

“Yeah, something like that.” Darcy looked around at the yelling before raising her fingers to her lips and giving a shrieking whistle. Attention on her she cocked an eyebrow. “Wow, they really can be trained like dogs.” she looked at Uncle Phil before looking at Detective Stabler. “Dude, cool the calamity in your mammaries. I'm fine- and when we met there was no way in hell I was willing to talk to anyone about what I had seen or lived through so quit giving Uncle Phil a hard time.”

“Its not that simple kid.” Phil looked furious before he tilted his chin at the board. Darcy stepped forwards before swearing.

“Vanko was working with slavers. Its how he was planning on getting me out. Makes sense now- all the variables are in place.” she tapped her fingers slightly before exhaling harshly. “Right- Uncle Phil- get me chocolate and coffee. Lets get these koza chertovy syny minet korov (goat fucking sons of cock sucking cows) so I can sleep tonight.” she offered, even as she switched her lap top on, bypassed the wifi security and started the first of the algorithms, inputting information. 

“What the hell?” Stabler asked, wide eyed, even as Phil backed away. Darcy looked at him blankly. 

“Oh, hey.” she shook her head slightly before sitting her cell phone down, dialing a number and putting it on speaker phone.

“Dar.” Charlies voice was bright and happy sounding, and Darcy couldn't help the answering grin.

“Hey Professor. Need a ref.” she offered. 

“From who?” Charlie asked, the sounds around him carrying down the line.

“Ooh- you with big brother?” she asked.

“Yeah- Guess that answers that question.” Charlie sounded a little less bright. 

“Hey- I'll email the next move. Its a doozy.” she offered, even as Don took the phone.

“Epps.”

“Hey Big brother Epps. Here, talk to Detective Hard Ass.” Darcy tossed the phone to the detective who glared.

“I'd apologize for her but, well, that is pretty much Darcy from what Charlie's told me.” Epps offered. “I'm guessing you have an ongoing case that wonder girl there decided to stick her nose into.”

“Its indirectly connected to....”

“Shit. Let me guess- to when she was taken.” Epps answered. “Darcy- she worked with my brother who is an FBI consultant. She takes random bits of information and kind of..... figures out what you need.”

“Sounds like a load of” Stabler started to say only to be cut off.

“Trust me- the math is never wrong. The data may be inaccurate but the math is never, ever wrong.” Epps offered.

“So she can find them?” Stabler asked.

“Find them or at least narrow down where you are looking- yes.” Epps answered. “Is anyone- does she have anyone with her.”

“Her Uncle Phil is here.” Stabler replied, sounding unhappy.

“Oh good. He'll make sure she rests if it gets to that point.” Epps sounded relieved at least. “Just keep up with the sugar and caffeine and she likely won't bite anyone.” he offered, before adding. “I'm sending her information over now.”

The sound of a fax machine printing was loud and Darcy briefly looked up to glare in its general direction, before starting to input data. Her fingers worked in a clatter as she set the program running before rather mercilessly tearing to shreds the privacy of all the possible leads- and the current missing victims.

“Talk to me Lewis.” Agent Coulsons voice was steady as he gave the order, already having gotten the ok to help out on the case from the Director.

“I'm looking for breadcrumbs.” she admitted. “Got lots of feeders but not the asshole in charge.” she hesitated before looking at him. “Any agents in the area we could send in as bait?”

Coulson stilled, frowning as he considered. “You aren't field certified.” he informed her. “And even if you were I would not be comfortable sending you in.”

Darcy glanced at him a moment “Don't get sappy Sir. Treat me like another Specialist.”

“I am.” the Agent replied, watching her work. “I would not send any of my agents into a situation guaranteed to cause them harm unless we had no other choice.” he gave a half smile “We still have plenty of choices.” he cocked his head, considering. “What age bracket do we need.”

“No older then thirty. They want young, attractive and easily manipulated.” Darcy frowned, typing rapidly again and hmming slightly. She gave a small smirk. “So, Sir, hows your Russian this week?”

“Vy sprashivayete menya , chto , kak vy uzhe ne znayete.” (You ask me that like you don't know already) Phil replied.

“I am so glad you have that particular accent.” she smirked, before bringing up a dossier of a potential target. “We get bait, and we can switch you out with him- or convince him to bring you in.” her face was serious as she looked around the room, and listened to the rather loud arguing of the detectives.

“Everyone, quiet.” The voice was from a woman that Darcy hadn't met yet, blond hair, glasses, and watching Phil with a half smile. Darcy gave a hmm, looking from one to the other before nodding.

“Coulson- explain, and remember I'm not police, I'm a lawyer.” The woman shook her head slightly.

“Easy. Lewis here found someone that the traffickers haven't met in person, who speaks the same dialect of Russian I was trained in- and will be easy enough to switch me out for.” Coulson's voice was his Handler voice.

“We just need appropriate bait.” Darcy tapped through files she knew she really shouldn't be in and smirked. “Uncle Phil.” she ignored the look from the blond before tucking one leg up and hugging her knee and tapping at her phone. “Maria is in town.”

“Oh no.”

“Oh yes.” Darcy gave a wicked little grin “Do you think I can bribe her? I'd love to see her out of her catsuit.”

“No.” Phil raised his hand “I do not want to hear it.”

Darcy gave a sigh, even as her phone chimed and she looked at it, cackling. “Maria's in. Seems she doesn't particularly like traffickers.”

“Whats her ETA?” Phil asked her.

“How she drives? No longer then ten minutes.” Darcy replied.

“How do you even know that? Have you even met her yet?” Phil asked.

“Nah, Tasha told me if ever I needed to learn offensive driving to go to Hill and not her. Something about the Russian version doesn't make politicians happy.” her smirk grew. “Yes, she told me about Budapest. Did they really take a tank for a drive on the M1?”

“It wasn't a tank, it was an armored personnel carrier.” Coulson corrected her “And it was available. I wasn't exactly going to leave my team behind.”

Darcy stared at him and gave a slow blink. “You- Sir, don't get any more awesome or you may just spontaneously combust. Into glitter.”

“Glitter.” Phils voice was flat. “That’s it. I'm adopting you out to Sitwell.”

“We all know I'm your favorite Uncle Phil.” Darcy informed him, switching back to her computer and humming slightly as she worked.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I give up on having set days to post.
> 
> Please forgive me guys. Its been an interesting end of last year with lots of personal crap- not all of it mine but a lot of it belonging to family members. Just- drugs are bad kids, and they mess up your whole lives and ice destroys families.
> 
> As well as the emotional side of things I managed to kind of....kill my shoulders. Officially I have tendonitis on a few of the main shoulder tendons in both shoulders as well as bursitis in the joints themselves- all of which leaves me in pain and with constricted nerves (because LOL lets have you in pain while having the rather fun nerve pain from fingertips up. You would never think pins and needles was that bad until it sticks around (and goes from numb to holy fuck my arms are on fire don't touch me pain) with no warning. So, uh, yeah. All I could take was ibruprofen and nothing else since I'm sort of allergic to anything stronger then that. 
> 
> So, uh, I'm sort of back, fingers crossed, till my shoulders flare up and I start swearing. Loudly.

“What exactly have you stepped in Agent?” The voice was stern and feminine, and Darcy blinked at the woman.

“Oh, hey. You must be Deputy Director Hill.” Darcy tilted her head like a bird, hmming slightly. “And it was more a walked into.” she flicked her eyes to the board, aware that she was being watched by everyone, including the psychiatrist.

“Give it to me.” Hill ordered, leaning against the desk she was working from.

“I could say so much to that.” Darcy admitted before exhaling. “Human trafficking is the trade. Linked in to file number 7300248.”

“Did you actually memorize the file number?” the deputy director sounded amused.

“It was relevant to my interests. And I have a head for numbers.” the girl rubbed her eyes tiredly. “We need bait. Agent Coulson can take one of the providers of goods place- as an acquaintance of one of them at the least. We just need the bait.”

“Why me?” Maria asked.

Darcy looked at her “It was you, me or one of the officers. Since they are only interested in women it brings us down to us two and Detective Benson in close enough distance to get here before the sale- and Detective Benson has never worked with S.H.I.E.L.D.”

“Why just us two from S.H.I.E.L.D?” The deputy director queried.

“Our age. The younger the better- or at least youngest looking. While there are other women we are it for the under 30's, ma'am.” Darcy hesitated “And I sort of got into the personnel files to look for anyone with both the right looks and the right experience in the field. You were it since Agent Coulson is a stickler for the rules.”

“And he won't let you out into the field until you pass your field certifications.” Maria shook her head. “Right. That makes more sense then 'I'll give you the cipher if you get your butt here because traffickers'. For a moment I thought it was Barton pranking me.”

“Clint’s more suction arrows through the air vents.” Darcy corrected. “Or ice cubes but those are harder to keep frozen unless you really want to cart a container of dry ice with you to keep it frozen.”

“....please don't give him any more ideas.” 

“No promises.” Darcy stood and stretched, pacing around the deputy director. She made a hmm sound as she considered her. “If we untie your hair, put you in cheaper quality clothes and lose the make up this might work.”

“Might work?” Hill asked.

“She looks younger without the makeup.” Coulson interjected. “And Lewis, I expect you to patch the holes you found in the security.”

“Yes sir.” Darcy shifted back to work on the laptop again. “Honestly though, I don't know many who would be able to find it. Is an easy fix though.”

“Good girl.” Phil smiled at her before leading the deputy director over to the officers. 

Darcy stopped typing, looking down at her trembling hand and forced herself to just breathe. She looked at the doctor, tucking her knee up against her chest as she studied him as much as he studied her.

“It is alright to be afraid.” Huang told her. 

“I'm not afraid of them.” Darcy stared at her laptop before adding “I don't like being scared for people.” her eyes felt hot, like she would cry. “I know they know their job but this is- this is my intel. It is my responsibility to ensure that they have the right intelligence to stay safe. Even then I can't keep them safe.”

“They know the risks Darcy. You know that.” Huang's voice was gentle.

Darcy gave a nod “Yeah I know that.” she caught sight of who she assumed was Phil's, Alex, and the worry on her face. She sighed, putting words to what was written on the other woman's face, and that she felt right now “Not being able to help more then that sucks.” she tapped at the keyboard a moment, locking the laptop down before standing fluidly and moving towards the blond.

“Hey. I'm Darcy.” the brunette looked at the blond, before giving an actual smile. “So- how much did you know about what Uncle Phil does before we came here today?”

“I knew that it was classified and I probably didn't want to know.” Alex admitted. “I'm guessing you know who I am?”

“I do.” Darcy settled on a desk even as the team started moving out to get ready. “So- why does he call you the Cellist?”

The question startled a laugh out of Alex, and she shook her head. “We met at one of those murder mystery dinner nights. You know, the ones where you get a rough script?”

Darcy gave a nod, and smiled, already seeing where this was going. “You were acting as a cellist.”

Alex gave a soft laugh. “Yes- and he was a detective.” she touched her hip as if tracing her own words. “His words to me were 'I know you killed him. You should just tell me what you know.' and my response was 'I don't know anything, I'm just the cellist.'”

“That must have given you hell growing up.” Darcy gave a grin.

“Oh god yes.” Alex admitted. “My parents weren't sure if I was going to be a killer or just in the wrong place- especially after I became a lawyer.”

“Well, at least you aren't a murderer.” Darcy looked solemn a moment before adding “Unfortunately there isn't anything that we can do about the lawyer thing.”

“You are a bit of a smart ass, aren't you?” Alex asked.

“Eh, only now and then.” Darcy chewed her lip, looking around, the distraction not having been enough. “I think I officially hate the waiting.” she twisted her hair in her fingers before frowning, going back to grab her laptop and start searching the more common feeds and frequencies. She slipped one ear bud in, frowning slightly, even as she listened to what she was picking up. It took a while but just being around other people waiting helped.

“They have him.” Darcy gave a nod of her head, grinning at Alex and Huang. 

“How are you feeling Darcy?” Huang asked her.

Darcy hesitated before shaking her head. “I'm not thinking about it.” she admitted. “I can't think about it.”

“You know that isn't a healthy coping strategy.” Huang's voice was gentle.

“I don't think any coping strategy would help right now.” Darcy's words were brittle and she flinched as Alex touched her arm. “I know exactly what fate has in store for those girls if we don't get them free. I know exactly how rotten to the core some people are- and it has taken me months to get me to accept that my so called soul mate was one of them. I wore his words on my skin from my birth and I cut them off after he died because I couldn't deal with the memory of him killing my parents, raping and beating me before shoving me in a crate like I was nothing more then a dog to be shipped to Russia.”

“Do you think you can sit down Darcy?” Huang asked and Darcy blinked, taking in her position in the room, and the fact that she was ready to fight.

Her hands went up and she started focusing so that she could just breathe, wanting to bring her stress response down. “Just don't touch me right now.” her voice was soft, and she refused to look at them, suddenly ashamed. She hated remembering, hated thinking of what he had done. She half wrapped her arms around herself and leaned against a desk, head tilting forwards. “Don't have time for me freaking out.” 

“You don't let yourself deal with what happened, do you?” Huang asked her.

Darcy gave a snort that was more sarcasm then laughter. “Oh Doc, you don't know the worst of it.”

Alex shifted towards them and Darcy pinned her with a sharp gaze. “Don't worry- Uncle Phil- he's one of the good guys.”

“I wasn't going to ask.” Alex pushed her blond hair back from her face and looked Darcy over before moving to a desk and rummaging around, pulling out a candy bar. “Here.” she offered it with a smile.

Darcy looked at it a moment before reaching out. “Whoever you are stealing it from.....they aren't going to be pissed at me eating their candy, are they?”

“Olivia will understand.” Alex gave a shrug and a grin “If not, we'll blame Fin.”

“I don't think I've met Fin.” Darcy cocked her head before her gaze shifted to the commotion coming in the door, shifting so she was out of the way. She frowned at the clock before giving a slight nod on seeing Phil. Looked like phase one was complete, now to get phase two underway.

Her eyes went to a slender figure slipping around them and she chuckled slightly. She had been right- a change of clothes, lack of make up and a shifting of her stance and Maria Hill looked about ten years younger- and perfect bait. Darcy eyed the deputy director a moment before tilting her head slightly. She moved towards her, pulling her necklaces off and offering them to the woman.

Maria raised an eyebrow at the young agent at the cheap looking necklaces.

“Trust me maám.” Darcy offered. “Grown women don't wear cheap junk jewelery. Besides” she turned one of them, giving it a twist and showing the scalpel sized blade “it comes in handy. I don't like that you will be unarmed.” she reset the blade, face serious.

“How many weapons do you have on Lewis?” Hill asked her seriously.

Darcy gave her a look. “A lady never tells.” she gave a grin before adding “Three ceramic blades, a garrote, and I may have borrowed the bite part of Widow's bites.”

“You...borrowed them?” Maria asked her.

Darcy shrugged. “They were old ones. I turned them into joy buzzers. I haven't actually used them yet but Fitz thinks that should be no worse then a strong tazer.”

“Mind if I use them ones?” Maria asked.

Darcy chewed her lip before nodding. “Let me get them.” she went to her lap top bag, taking off the two badges which were on the strap. “Pop the top off the badge, stick the back to them and press the needle. It triggers it. It is a one shot weapon though.”

“I'll take it.” Maria gave a wry smile. “I hate not having enough weapons.”

“You forgot the chopsticks in your hair.” Phil offered, appearing over Darcy's shoulder.

Darcy shot him a look. “Technically not weapons.” she offered, pulling the slender sticks from her hair. “You want these Maria?” she asked. “They may not be sharp but with a bit of force they can puncture between ribs.”

“You are kind of terrifying.” Alex interjected into the group.

Darcy looked at her. “Look at it this way Alex- there is no power in this verse that will make me use it on you.” she paused “Well, maybe one, but if you don't intentionally hurt him, we'll be fine.”

“Darcy.” Phil sounded exasperated. 

“Uncle Phil.” Darcy mimicked him before sighing. “Look, me and Alex are going to just hang while you go be the hero of this story. Might adopt the doctor too- he's pretty awesome.”

“I'll call you when we are safe in. It shouldn't take more then a couple of hours.” Phil cupped her face and rested his forehead against hers. “Don't break their brains.”

“I'll behave.” Darcy answered. “And I will keep them safe.”

“You- Darcy.” Phil exhaled. “This isn't a mission. Just have fun.” 

“I don't know if I can handle this Uncle Phil.” Darcy made an aborted move to start pacing.

“Talk to me little one.” Phil reached out, holding her hands.

Darcy stilled, exhaling sharply. “I don't want to go into the field. I know I'm a liability.” her face was stricken as she looked at the older man “I don't know if I am made to stand on the sidelines and watch agents go into the field on my intel and not know if they are going to come out uninjured.”

Phil tugged her into a hug. “Trust us to know how to look after ourselves. It is hard but you have to trust that we can look after ourselves.” 

“I don't.” Darcy huffed even as she hugged him back. “Damn it.” her eyes were wet as she looked up at him. “I trust you Uncle Phil. I just don't trust myself.” she admitted. “I lost it. If Nat hadn't pulled me off of him I would have killed him. What if- what if there is a trigger in my head saying that I put my team at risk? I don't know if I can do it.”

“You aren't compromised kid.” Phil's voice was firm.

“How do you know?” Darcy sounded plaintive as she asked the question.

“We know because the only reason you stopped sparring and went for the throat was because he bought out a weapon. Yes, you likely still have triggers. Everyone does.” Maria sounded every bit the assistant director “Now- you will take those two out, get some food, do some shopping and stay out of this operation.”

“Yes maám.” Darcy blinked before scowling. “Damnit. You used your command voice.” her head tilted to the side “Anyone tell you it is kind of hot?”

“Coulson your kid is a menace.” Maria growled.

“Which one?” Phil answered, before handing over a card. “Have fun kiddo. Uncle Nick is covering your spoiling session, think of it as an apology.”

“Awesome.” Darcy gave a grin before looking at the two S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents. “Be careful, won't you. This makes me wish I had have done communications first so I could at least have a reason to listen in.”

“We will be careful Darce.” Phil answered with a wry smile. “I have a feeling you won't let me get away with being injured.”

“Not likely.” Darcy huffed before chewing her lip. “How long is Clint going to be in New Mexico?” she asked him.

“At least six months. Or until Nick cools off after his last stunt.” Phil shook his head “I'm pretty sure he will never learn.”

Darcy gave a small giggle. “Hey- its not like he got caught. Uncle Nick just kind of.....used a process of elimination.”

“Scoot kid. Don't get arrested.” Phil smirked.

Darcy gave a full throated laugh. “At least if I do I can beg for a decent lawyer.”

“I /really/ hope you aren't talking about me.” Alex interjected from where she had moved away to give them space.

“You'd get me out of jail right?” Darcy questioned, eyes still laughing.

“Depends on what you are being arrested for........but possibly.” Alex admitted.

“I promise not to start anything.” Darcy offered seriously. 

“I'd take that promise Al.” Phil offered, giving the ADA a half hug.

“Just kiss her already Uncle Phil.” Darcy shook her head. “You know you want to.”

Phil looked at Alex with a half raised eyebrow, getting a smile in return. He leaned in and brushed a gentle kiss over her lips.

“Don't let Darcy stress too much. I love you Alex.” Phils voice was gentle, and full of warmth.

“I'll look after her.” Alex replied, just as lovingly. “Stay safe love.”


End file.
